


He Played it Left Hand

by The_Honeyed_Moon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, In memory of David Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Moon/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loses an icon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Played it Left Hand

Music blared out of the stereo in the flat. That was the first thing that told Sherlock something was wrong. John loved his music, but never played it this loud. 

Sherlock caught a fragment of a lyric: _But the freak, and his type, all for nothing._

Sherlock bounded up the stairs to find John, sat in his chair, still and quiet in all the noise. 

“John?” No response. “John?” spoken a little more forcefully.

At that, John looked up at Sherlock, a totally lost expression in his eyes. Sorrow and loss. He looked hollowed out.

“Sher-“ was all he got out before his face crumpled and the tears started.

Sherlock asked, “Harriet?” fearing that John’s sister had finally succumbed to her demons.

“No”, John gulped out, “Not Harry”.

“What then, can you tell me?” Sherlock knelt in front of John’s chair and took the hands of the man he loved most dearly.

John shook his head and snuffled a bit, lip and chin quivering, “Give me a moment, yeah?”

“Of course, whenever you’re ready.”

A few deep breaths and John looked at Sherlock and spoke. “He’s dead.” Fresh tears spilled down John’s face.

“Who, John? Please, can you tell me. Who is dead?”

The song had changed and Sherlock picked out another few words: _Should we crush his sweet hands?_

“Bowie”

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, a young John Watson was a Bowie fan. David Bowie raised the question in John, "Am I?"
> 
> The lyrics quoted are from the songs "Young Americans" and "Ziggy Stardust".
> 
> Goodbye, David. Safe travels.


End file.
